dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Abigail
"That's my twin sister, Abigail." - Wendy Abigail is Wendy's twin sister, and can be spawned with Abigail's Flower that only Wendy can obtain, as of the Strange New Powers update, and upon Wendy spawning. Abigail will defend Wendy by killing any hostile Mobs or animals that attack her and will help Wendy offensively when she decides to attack. Using Abigail to kill mobs is an effective method to avoid being killed, however, Abigail can die if she is killed by an enemy. Behaviour Upon being dealt damage Abigail turns yellow. The player can force-kill her by dragging the weapons to her and when the attack sign shows, press on her. If she attacks Spiders , Pigs , or Beefalos , she will aggro the whole group. Abigail can also damage Spider Dens and Beehives. Abigail follows Wendy until she gets close, at which point she stops and backs away. Abigail can keep up with Wendy as long as she stays off of roads, cobblestone, or doesn't use a walking stick. If the player uses speed-increasing turf or the walking stick for extended periods of time, Abigail can lose track of the player. She won't wander away; simply backtrack to find her and she will continue to follow. As of the Strange New Powers update, Abigail no longer automatically damages anything occupying the same space as her. That means that she will no longer accidentally hurt Wendy, or any other creatures you may want to leave unharmed (friendly Pigmen, Smallbirds , bees from bee-boxes, etc) Abigail will only attack creatures if: -Wendy chooses to attack them -They choose to attack Wendy or Abigail If Wendy intentionally attacks Abigail using the CTRL+Click option Abigail will sense her as a threat and attempt to attack her. However, Abigail is incapable of doing damage to Wendy. If Wendy enters a cave while Abigail is following, Abigail won't be in the cave. Instead, Wendy will be given another Flower to summon Abigail, as if the player had generated a new world. If the player stays in the cave long enough, the flower will charge, and the player can summon Abigail in the cave, at which point she will be there the next time the player enters. If Wendy keeps the flower in her inventory, and exits the cave with it, it will stay in her inventory, and if Abigail has been summoned on the surface, she will disappear and the player will have to summon her again. Tips *Abigail can effectively stun-lock groups of spiders while taking very little damage herself. Use this to your advantage when farming spider dens. *Items that can heal you can also be used on Abigail to bring her health back up after an attack. She will have a sad look when she is near death, so use healing items if she is near death and enemies are still nearby. *Birds will fly away before Abigail can attack them and rabbits will run away. Try to flank rabbits running away from Abigail for easy morsels/beard hair. *When hunting a Koalefant or its Winter counterpart, Abigail can help you draw its attention. By clicking on the Koalefant while the Attack command shows, Abigail will head to its position and aggro him, and after that the animal will begin "chasing" Abigail. You can attack it and kill it then. This is very useful because you don't need to have a ranged weapon, which comes later in the game when you have Silk or Reeds. *Abigail's AoE attack can be used to easily take out beehives so wendy can make a farm for "a sweet but fleeting treat." *Abigail will attack any bees that come out after gathering honey from a bee box. During the day, it takes a little time to kill them all. Use this opportunity to catch more bees with a bug net while they are stun-locked by Abigail's attacks, and use them for bee-mines or more bee-boxes. *Abigail is twice as strong during dusk as during day, so waiting for a battle until dusk can be beneficial. She is four time as strong during night, which can come in handy if the player has a Miner Hat or Torch. *If you keep Beefalo in a fenced area near your main camp, you may want to place them farther away than usual. Beefaloo in heat attack anything that comes near them; Abigail may get too close during mating season, causing the Beefalo to attack and destroy the fence, kill Abigail, or die to Abigail's attacks. Trivia *Kevin has revealed that Abigail is jealous of Chester, and she used to kill Chester. This feature was removed in Doorway to Adventure Update. *As of the Strange New Powers update, Abigail can be used to easily kill Tentacles. She will attack any tentacles that try to attack Wendy, and will not be hurt by any Tentacle attacks. It is unclear if this is intended, or is a bug. It would appear to be a bug, given there is no (apparent) reason for this occuring. *Since Abigail no longer despawns at day, she can be around the player for extended periods of time. As a result, her ghostly voice was made much more quiet. Origin It was said by Kevin during a live stream that Abigail died under mysterious circumstances. Possibly because her name didn't start with a W. Gallery File:Abigail attacking the player unintentionally.jpg|Abigail hurting the player unintentionally in the old versions of Don't Starve File:Wendy not sleeping because Abigail is around.jpg|Wendy is unable to sleep while Abigail is near. File:Abigail is beaten.png|Abigail showing the hurt animation after being hit by Killer Bees abigail 2.PNG|The console allows the player to spawn more than one Abigail. 2013-04-08_00001.jpg|Since the 'Powers' update, Abigail can be spawned during the day, without needing a bug to occur abigail.jpg|Abigail look sad in low health. Category:Monsters